Prioridades
by MittaM
Summary: Ichigo & Rukia. No todos ven y sienten las cosas de la misma manera, y hay que ser capaz de entender como las personas lidian con ello.


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Aunque se ve como algo 100% seguro (especialmente en la ficcion), lo cierto es que conocer del todo a una persona, saber como se siente, a lo que le teme y lo que le molesta no siempre es del todo posible, aun cuando uno lleva mucho tiempo conociendolo.

Por eso cuando escribi este fic me concentre casi en su totalidad el punto de vista de Rukia de modo que, aun si lo que sintiese o pensase Ichigo fuera correcto o no, solo se ve como una suposicion de Rukia en base a que tanto lo conoce y por eso Ichigo podria verse como si estubiese en segundo plano. Intente mantenerlo asi lo mas que pude para enfocarme en la actitud de Rukia, no como es normalmente, sino al enfrentarse a la situacion mostrada. Por eso, si llega a parecer egoista, es porque al leer uno solo tiene lo que Rukia siente para interpretar la situacion, y no a Ichigo.

Se que el tema en el que gira la historia es apatica o incluso exagerada, asi que no la detalle mucho para no salir (tanto) de contexto. Estoy conciente de que en el universo de Bleach quizas no se veria de esa forma. Aun asi espero que a algunos les resulte de agrado.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Prioridades**

La noche en Karakura era oscura y silenciosa. La luna se ocultaba tras las nubes y no había estrellas en el cielo. Afuera no se escuchaba siquiera el silbido de la brisa al recorrer las calles, como si el mundo exterior estuviera en un sueño profundo.

En la residencia Kurosaki, Isshin y sus hijas dormían profundamente, inmutados de cualquier cosa que pasase a su alrededor, descansando con la misma placidez que traía la noche, incapaces de darse cuenta de la luz que nacía desde el comedor de la casa, quizás la única iluminación en toda la calle. Como en otras noches anteriores, aquella luz seria ignorada como si nunca hubiera pasado.

La única que la percibía era Rukia, quien parecía poder sentirla justo del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de las niñas. Recostada boca arriba estaba segura de que si veía en el borde bajo la puerta vería la amarillenta luz intentando irrumpir en el cuarto. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par se entrelazaba intranquilamente los dedos, incapaz de quitar su atención de aquella luz.

Le tomo varios minutos y, a diferencia de muchas otras veces, esta vez se atrevió a levantarse de su cama. Con el mayor sigilo posible se dirigió hasta la puerta, evitando despertar a Karin y Yuzu de sus sueños. Al abrir la puerta el contraste de la oscuridad del cuarto parecía convertir la corriente luz en una fuerza cegadora. Cerró la puerta tan rápido como la abrió y cuando su visión se acostumbro por completo camino con pasos lentos hasta la escalera.

Mientras bajaba adelanto la cabeza para ir observando con cada paso que daba. Una rápida inspección por la sala llevo su mirada hasta donde tenia previsto: Dándole la espalda a la escalera, bajo la luz del comedor, un joven con cabello naranja estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa, como quizás había estado en mas de una ocasión.

Llegando al último escalón Rukia piso con fuerza el piso. Aunque la reacción de su cuerpo mostraba lo sorprendido de tener compañía, Ichigo se volteo lentamente hacia la fuente del sonido, sonriendo débilmente al ver a Rukia antes de volver a voltear la cabeza sin decir palabra.

-Sabes, esta luz no es muy fácil de ignorar que digamos –Dijo Rukia tranquilamente en forma directa, pero intentando mantener las palabras a raya.

-La apagare si te molesta –Respondió Ichigo sin voltear a verla

-Eso no cambiara el hecho de que ya estoy despierta

Ante esa última respuesta Ichigo guardo silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza. Rukia se mordió el labio inferior con frustración, analizando en el último momento lo que había dicho, culpando la forma en la que ambos se hablan normalmente sin darse cuenta de lo anormal que resultaba en este caso.

Se acerco con naturalidad a la mesa y se sentó en la silla de al lado sin pedirle permiso. De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de sus dedos que giraban en el borde de un vaso con leche a medio beber, sujetado con más fuerza de la que debería. Lo segundo fueron sus ojos que, aunque estaban coronados por su ceño fruncido, reflejaban una notable preocupación. Rukia lo observo con disimulo, aunque a Ichigo parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo que estuviese a su lado.

-¿No te pensaras tomar esa leche, verdad? –Inicio Rukia sin mirar a Ichigo, fingiendo interés –El vaso esta sudando inclusive.

Una mirada de Ichigo hacia el vaso y un asentimiento con la cabeza fueron las únicas respuestas que recibió. Disimulo lo más que pudo un suspiro antes de intentar de nuevo.

-No paras de sorprenderme Ichigo, ¿Lo sabias? –Dijo con cierto tono de burla –Me sometes a ver una escena de ti ahogando tus penas en un vaso de leche. Eso ya es ridículo –Ichigo respiro profundamente ante el comentario, pero se mantuvo tranquilo, aunque el estado emocional que le causo fue percibido por Rukia inmediatamente, con cara de impaciencia -¿Quieres azúcar con tu leche Kurosaki-Ch…?

-¡Oye! –Interrumpió Ichigo violentamente, apuntando con el dedo a Rukia, quien tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ichigo no se daría cuenta en ese mismo instante, pero en ese momento no había algo que le causara mas felicidad a Rukia que verlo salir de su estado de miseria. El hecho de que la odie en ese momento era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar. Ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos, hasta que Ichigo suspiro en forma de derrota, haciendo a un lado el vaso de leche.

-Ahora bien, ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te atormenta por las noches?

Aunque se sorprendió en un principio, Ichigo estaba conciente de la perspicacia de Rukia y de cómo era una posibilidad que ya lo supiera. Se entrelazo los dedos pensativamente.

-Pienso… –Empezó Ichigo con voz calmada

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre muchas cosas, como Las noches

Rukia soltó un ligero gemido de realización al escuchar el tema y aunque le parecía increíble que algo se adentrara tanto en Ichigo como para incomodarlo se sentó de forma erguida para atender mejor. No solo el, sino muchos de ellos arriesgaron tanto al ir a aquel lugar que cada uno tenia un memento por dentro de lo que vivieron. Incluso ella no era la excepción.

-¿Algo en especifico?

-No lo se –Respondió Ichigo frotándose el cabello con suavidad –Solo estoy meditando las cosas luego de que salimos de ese lugar.

-¿Ejemplo?

-Me pongo a pensar mucho en el hecho de que estuve al punto de morir muchas veces –En el tono de voz de Ichigo podía sentirse cierto enfado, aunque casi imperceptible

-¿En serio? –Exclamo Rukia casi con entretenimiento –No aparentas mucho de que te importa

-Supongo que no lo pienso en ese preciso momento –Se defendió –, pero después de que pasa lo pienso con detenimiento. A Karin y a Yuzu les afectaría si no volviera.

-Y a nosotros también –Continuo Rukia rápidamente la idea con optimismo –Todos en la Sociedad de Almas, además de Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Inoue –Enumero con los dedos –Incluso yo tendría que aprender a vivir si llegara a pasarte algo –Agrego de forma divertida, pero ansiosa.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Rukia

-¡Y tu sabes a lo que yo me refiero! –Exclamo enfurecida, golpeando la mesa al culminar su paciencia, sin importarle el fuerte ruido que hizo eco en la sala –La última vez que quisiste tirarte encima la culpa y las penas Tatsuki rompió una ventana con tu cabeza. No te hagas eso Ichigo, porque me fastidias y te fastidias a ti mismo.

Sintiendo que no había marcha atrás, Rukia mantuvo la fuerza en sus palabras mientras Ichigo, apretando los dientes, se volteo hacia ella de forma determinante. Al ver la forma en la que reacciono se dio cuenta que analizo a Ichigo de forma errónea y no pudo haber elegido peores palabras.

-¡¿Te parece como si quisiera fastidiarte?! ¡¿O a cualquiera de los demás?! –Los ojos de Ichigo se posaron sobre los de Rukia, pero no había tanto enfado en ellos como lo hubo en su voz, sino un ligero grado de dolor y pena –Es pasada la media noche, ¿Y te parece como si quiero molestar a alguien? ¿Te parezco como si necesito molestar a alguien?

La sala quedo en un pesado silencio luego de la fuerte exclamación de Ichigo. Rukia lo miraba fijamente, observando una intensa energía en sus ojos. Sintieron que se quedaron viendo durante varios minutos hasta que ambos miraron hacia el frente, como si ignoraban que uno estaba al lado de otro. Ichigo se restregó el rostro con las manos mientras respiraba profundamente y Rukia, esperando que este no la viera, se llevo la mano a la frente y bajo la cabeza al sentir la mezcla de vergüenza y dolor que sentía por dentro.

Si, era cierto que ver a Ichigo de esa manera la molestaba e incluso le dolía por dentro, pero decirle que no tenia porque sufrir o tener miedo por lo que ha pasado y quizás por lo que pueda llegar a pasarle era una burla. Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes de que ella se había entrometido en su intimidad, donde no esperaba que nadie lo viera o le tuviera lastima mientras organizaba sus ideas, hubiera sabido mejor que hablar como si en primer lugar estuviese siquiera invitada a estar al lado de el. Peor aun, cometió el error de juzgar a Ichigo como si no lo conociese mejor.

Se dejo llevar por sus emociones y termino dejando las cosas peor que como estaban. Cerró los ojos y levanto la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

-Discúlpame –Se escucho Ichigo, diciendo exactamente la misma palabra que Rukia pensaba decir en ese momento, sorprendiéndola y causando que esta se sonrojara de pena al ver esa forma de ser tan sincera y propia de el. En sus palabras se sentía el deseo que tenia de que nadie se preocupara por lo que sentía y temía.

-No lo estés –Respondió Rukia tomándolo instintivamente de la mano, con la intención de pedirle disculpas en la mente, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo para no escuchar a Ichigo diciéndole que no era necesario, lo cual seria una completa mentira y solo la frustraría por dentro.

Durante los siguientes minutos mantuvieron silencio, pero esta vez había una sensación diferente en el aire. Esta vez no hacían como si el otro no estuviese al lado sino todo lo contrario. No decían palabra alguna pero ponían su persona a la disposición del otro, haciéndoles sentir sin palabras que podían contar con el otro, en especial Rukia, quien ahora mismo sentía que lo único que podía hacer por el ahora mismo era mostrarle que no estaba solo

Rukia podía percibir la calidez de la mano de Ichigo al tener los dedos entrelazados en esta. Lo había hecho de forma inconciente, pero ahora que percibía esa calida y agradable sensación toda su atención se enfocaba en ella, esperando que a Ichigo no le molestara.

Aunque sabía lo incorrecto que había sido, tuvo que admitir que se sintió sobrecogida al ver esa parte tan humana de Ichigo cuando bajo aquella noche. Fuera de su altruista y noble naturaleza de sacrificarse por los demás y arriesgarse en contra de las posibilidades había dentro de el un corazón que podía llegar a sentir miedo y duda; un corazón que bajo ninguna circunstancia se mostraría frente a las personas que quería.

Sonrió divertida ante su pensamiento, sintiendo la cabeza ligera por la forma emocional en la que estaba.

Recordó como ella muchas veces también pensaba en los momentos temerosos y peligrosos de su vida, y como esperaba que nadie nunca la viera cabizbaja por eso, pero ahora se daba cuenta como le gustaría que Ichigo viera esa faceta suya para liberarse y entregársele emocionalmente de esa forma y quizás contar con el apoyo de el para sacar los malos momentos que surcaban su mente. Estaba pensando como una chiquilla, pero en ese momento daba lo que fuera porque se volviese realidad.

La mano de Ichigo se separo de la de Rukia, haciendo que esta lo mirara repentinamente. Se inclino hacia ella y, aunque esta se percato con tiempo de lo que planeaba, al sentir sus manos sujetar su cabeza y sus labios tocando los suyos abrió los ojos por completo y sintió tensar todo su cuerpo.

La besaba de forma nerviosa y torpe, mostrando lo inexperto que era al respecto, pero lejos de causarle risa a Rukia le pareció increíblemente tierno y pronto sus ojos se cerraron y sus manos rodearon su cuello, sintiendo el estrés que tenia acumulado en sus hombros al haberse atrevido a besarla. Se sentía ligera y dócil, como si toda su energía y fuerza de voluntad desapareciesen en ese momento y lo único que la mantenía sujeta y despierta eran las manos y los labios de Ichigo. Le hubiese gustado pensar en ese momento el por que había hecho eso, pero no lograba pensar correctamente al sentir los tímidos y suaves besos que recibía

Cuando rompieron el contacto sus labios se rozaron lentamente, dejando en flor de piel una fuerte sensación en la boca de Rukia. Tenía los labios rojos y la respiración entrecortada. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Ichigo, los cuales la miraban y evitaban de vez en vez. Sus manos aun sujetaban su cabeza, pero esta vez movía sus dedos suavemente entre sus cabellos de forma placentera. El mismo rubor que tenia en su rostro estaba seguro de que ella también lo tenia, al sentir su cara caliente y vulnerable.

-Gracias – Dijo Ichigo, con voz ronca y pausada.

-Ichigo…

-Gracias por haberme acompañado, y perdón por haberte…

Lo fuerte que le golpeaba el corazón y lo rápido que sus pensamientos corrían al sentir que aquellas pocas palabras sinceras que pudo articular la derretían por dentro hizo que Rukia se abalanzara indefensa hacia Ichigo, besándolo con fuerza e intensidad sin darle oportunidad a terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando el olor, el tacto y el sabor de Ichigo le parecieron lo más placentero del mundo, sabía que no tenía forma alguna de resistirse y que no le interesaba. En ese preciso momento solo estaba agradecida de que Ichigo la perdonara por entrometerse en sus asuntos y por hacerla vivir aquella experiencia que primero la sorprendió, pero ahora disfrutaba completamente.

Pasados unos minutos Rukia se encontró sentada sobre Ichigo con ambas piernas de un mismo lado. Las manos de este ya no sujetaban su cabeza, sino que estaban posadas delicadamente sobre su cintura. El sonido de los besos y la respiración se escuchaban perfectamente en aquel pulcro silencio, intensificando la emoción que ambos sentían. La respiración de uno en la melilla del otro se sentía como una suave caricia, complementada por el roce de sus cuerpos, separados solo por la delgada ropa de dormir de Ichigo y la llamativa pijama de cuadros azules y rayas negras de Rukia

Ichigo besaba de forma un tanto ruda y Rukia sentía en el la sensación de temor e inseguridad que vio en sus ojos hacia casi una hora. Pensó que era una forma de aliviarse de los muchos temores que tenia por dentro y francamente, si ese era el motivo por el que la besaba en ese momento, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Como había pensado ella hacia un momento, cada quien tiene una forma de lidiar con lo que lleva por dentro y, pensando de forma afortunada y egoísta, ella también aprovecharía para tener buenos recuerdos y olvidar otros.

**Fin**


End file.
